PLCs are commonly used for process control and automation applications. A virtual PLC is a functional, software representation of a physical PLC that may be used for testing and diagnostic purposes. To be an effective tool, a virtual PLC should produce the same results as the physical PLC it represents when exposed to the same conditions.
Configuration of a virtual PLC and its virtual input/output (I/O) can be time consuming, error prone and programming intensive. As such, a need exists for improved systems and methods for virtualizing a PLC.